


Like the Wind (One Shot)

by Jin_Wuxian



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jin_Wuxian/pseuds/Jin_Wuxian
Summary: Just a one shot about Kagura and Sesshomaru. What if Kagura was resurrected using her fan and feathers from her hair? Some nice wholesome fluff.
Relationships: Kagura & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Kagura/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Like the Wind (One Shot)

  
Her eyes closed, as her soul left her body, a weary smile upon her face. Feathers and poison drifting into the air as she gazed upon his face one last time, "Sesshomaru... I am the wind... I am free". Everything faded into white. Her essence filling the sky around her, surrounding Sesshomaru before blowing away in the breeze. 

  
\------------------------------

  
She woke up, gasping, confused, disoriented, without a clue of where or who she was. She looked around her and saw she was wearing a white kosode and she was in a shallow pool of water surrounded by a circle of candles. She wrapped her arms around her body, everything felt cold to the touch-- she needed warmth. 

  
An unfamiliar voice spoke to her, "So you're awake, very good."

  
She looked over at the source of the sound and demanded, "Who are you?", feeling vulnerable and lost.

  
An elderly woman with long gray locks stepped forward from the shadows of the room, "My name is Tsubaki, I am a dark priestess who dabbles in necromancy. I'm glad to see you're alive, Kagura. You look perfectly in tact". 

  
_"So my name is Kagura"_... the young woman thought as she gazed at her own reflection in the water. She could see her own black hair, with brown highlights wherever the candlelight struck, deep red eyes, and a feather used as an adornment in her bun. A white fan with two red streaks sat in her lap and she picked it up, "This fan, feels familiar. Why can't I remember anything?" she questioned the elderly woman suspiciously. 

  
Tsubaki chuckled darkly and replied, "You were an incarnation of a powerful hanyou named Naraku. He ended up killing you, because you had a rebellious spirit and betrayed him. I admire that about you. He's long gone but I wanted to bring you back to life as you have some powers that would be useful to me. However, now that I look at you closely .... you no longer appear to be a demon, you were reborn a hanyou? No matter, you will serve my purpose enough as a hanyou". 

  
Kagura narrowed her eyes, "So you intend to keep me chained to you?" she did not remember much of her previous life but she knew she hated the idea of being under someone else's control. The feeling of tightness in her chest flashed through her mind, "I won't allow that". Tsubaki scowled, "You dare defy me! After I resurrected you! Ungrateful brat. You can die then". 

  
The dark priestess had a large and intimidating snake by her side which she flung towards Kagura, Kagura instinctively grabbed her fan and shouted, "Dance of Blades!". A powerful gust of wind that turned into blades sprung forth and sliced through the snake, simultaneously causing Tsubaki to fall backwards. "Curse you!" Tsubaki shouted and attempted to slither away towards the cave entrance. Kagura stood up from the body of water and smirked, "You won't escape that easily, old hag" and did another "Dance of Blades!" attack, which sliced Tsubaki in the back, causing her to bleed out and remain immobile. Kagura stepped over to where Tsubaki lay and squatted down next to her, "I don't remember much about my past, but I know this. I will _**never** _be used again, I will live life how I please. I thank you for returning me back to life, and that is it". 

  
Tsubaki's eyes remained wide open as her cursed soul left her body, then her flesh turned to ashes and nothing was left of her but bones. Kagura stretched her achy body and patted her stomach, "I guess I should look for something to eat, I feel like I haven't ate in years". Kagura was not sure what she would do with this new chance at life, but she would not waste it. She was free to do whatever she pleased. She knew she was not dressed properly but did not care, she needed food above all else. She stumbled through the nearby forest, barefoot, hair hanging loosely out of her bun, "I don't even know where I'm going... but I feel like this is the right direction". Her gut was telling her to head West, she felt that she had allies there.

  
After a few hours of walking aimlessly, she finally saw a village with an elderly priestess and a young girl no older than 13 donning an orange kimono. The young girl saw Kagura's haggard appearance and seemed to recognize her, "Miss Kagura! Is that you?" she ran over to Kagura who looked on the verge of passing out. Kagura's eyes started closing against her own wishes, _"Damn it"_ she thought. The last thing she saw was the elderly miko and young girl standing above her, looking confused as well as concerned for her. 

  
She woke up in a small wooden hut, feeling warmed by a fire and saw that she had been changed into a new kosode and dark blue kimono above it. She sat up and glanced around her, seeing the young girl sleeping soundly in the corner. _"She seems to know me"_ Kagura thought, wondering how the young girl knew her. 

  
"Ye have awakened" commented a soft elderly voice from the entrance of the hut. Kagura stood up and nodded, "Yes. I was wondering if someone could help me, I've lost all my memories of my previous life. I was told by a dark priestesss who resurrected me that I am a hanyou?" The elderly woman nodded knowingly, "Yes it seems the blood within ye is human while still containing demonic energy, and ye don't have pointed ears like ye did previously. My name is Kaede, I am the priestess that resides over this village. Let us come talk outside, I do not wish to disturb Rin's slumber".

 _"So her name is Rin..."_ Kagura noted to herself, feeling comforted by the fact that people remembered and cared about her. 

  
Kagura and Kaede found a small hill to sit on together and Kaede was able to tell Kagura more in depth about her life and her death. Kagura looked up at the sky, "I see... the dark priestess must have wanted to use my powers relating to controlling the dead. That's why she tried to revive me". Kaede nodded, "It seems so. Do ye remember anyone by the name of Sesshomaru, Kagura?". Kagura's heart seemed to skip a beat at that name, "No... No I don't". Kaede smiled warmly, "I think he will be pleasantly surprised to see ye, after all these years. Rin said after ye passed, he would fondly look up at the sky, with a bit of sadness about him". Kaede poured some hot stew into a wooden bowl and brought it to Kagura, who thanked her for the meal. So many questions went through her mind. Most important but elusive-- what was next for her? Kagura lay down in the cot next to the fireplace and in a half-asleep daze thought, _"Sesshomaru.... Who are you? Who are you to me?_ " as her eyes slowly fluttered before shutting. Visions of long white hair flowing in the wind filled her dreams. 

  
\---------------------------------- 

  
Kaede woke up early to go hunting for some fish and a deer. She instructed Rin and Kagura to go search for some herbs in the nearby fields. Rin was getting better at recognizing various herbs used for cooking as well as medicine. Rin grinned at Kagura, "Sesshomaru-Sama will be so happy to see you again! I think he'll be speechless. Though, he doesn't speak much anyways". Kagura gave a half-hearted smile to the young girl, _"Am I supposed to be happy about seeing him again? I can't remember anyone. It's so frustrating"._

  
Rin was humming to herself and Kagura was simply following instructions from the young girl about which herbs to pick and which to leave. Suddenly, Kagura felt a shiver go down her spine, someone was approaching. Rin looked up towards the sky behind Kagura and waved her hand, "Sesshomaru-Sama! Welcome back!" Kagura looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened at the sight of a beautiful man, with white long hair flowing in the wind, much like the hair in her dreams last night. 

  
The man gazed at her in silence and then his eyes widened slightly and eyebrows narrowed, "Kagura..." he stated, not sure what to make of her presence. Kagura turned to face him and asked, "Are you this Sesshomaru I keep hearing so much about?" Kagura looked him up and down which made Sesshomaru feel a bit uncomfortable, "You're handsome, no doubt. But I don't see what's so special about you". Sesshomaru stepped forward to look at her closely, "You are alive, but how?" he sniffed at her scent and commented, "Your scent is different". 

  
Kagura stepped back and fanned herself at the man's comment, "My scent? You sure do speak familiarly. What were we then, lovers?"   
Sesshomaru's eyebrows twitched slightly at her flagrantly scandalous comment.

  
Kagura grinned, "I'm just kidding. I doubt you're the type to have lovers anyway, you look so serious. So Sesshomaru, tell me, what kind of person was I in my past life?" 

  
Sesshomaru's eyes softened as he remembered his last moments with Kagura before she passed, "You were like the wind, always wanting to be free".

  
Rin smiled at the interaction between the two people she admired, "Miss Kagura, Sesshomaru-sama, You two should get married!" she suggested innocently while placing some flowers into Sesshomaru's hand and nudging them towards Kagura. 

  
Kagura and Sesshomaru both looked at her incredulously, a slight blush tinging both their faces, "Ridiculous child" Sesshomaru mumbled under his breath. Kagura did not know what the future held in store for her, but she was sure that her allies would help her move forward and live free, like the wind. 


End file.
